


Practical Joke. 恶作剧

by KKKanyas



Series: Practical Joke万狼和查鼠系列 [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKKanyas/pseuds/KKKanyas
Summary: 总是酷酷的大黑狼Erik总是对豚鼠Charles说些让人困扰的冷笑话，鉴于Charles老是为此烦恼，他开始认为Erik说的才不是冷笑话而是恶作剧！为此Charles咨询了反欺凌小队的代表Raven，Raven告诉了他一个好办法，就是以其人之道还治其人之身！





	

**Author's Note:**

> 这次情人节终于还是想要写一篇文纪念一下我爱的EC。  
> 第一次写文，文笔可能不够好，动物形象可能会有OOC，在此先向各位报备啦。  
> 故事灵感来源于一个我一直很喜欢的小条漫,应该很多人看过，由此如果有和其他作着的作品有所雷同，纯属巧合！！！  
> 有拼写错误，BUG，和意见请大家猛烈向我砸来！  
> 最后希望大家喜欢~喜欢的各位可以在文后给我评论，你的支持是对我最大的肯定，90度鞠躬！

——Practical Joke. 恶作剧。

 

Charles现在非常的、十分的烦恼！

作为居住在这片不算大也绝对不小的树林里一只被所有动植物喜欢和欢迎的可爱豚鼠，Charles绝不该这么烦恼。

可看看他现在，短耳朵贴着的脑袋正郁闷地放低前倾着，毛绒绒的身体缩藏在绿油油的天堂草堆里，要是有尾巴也一定无力地低垂着——可惜豚鼠没有尾巴，即使眼前几步远的地方就放着可口的胡萝卜都没有胃口，而且Charles拒绝承认这是因为他的胃刚刚被草莓塞满。

 

「哎...」

豚鼠Charles第十二次叹气，远离了那根罪魁祸首带来的胡萝卜，还顺便踹了一脚，回头眼看着胡萝卜滚远了又不舍得，只能迈着步子跑过去按住它，真的是太气人了！

Erik真的是树林里除了黄鼠狼Shaw以外最让人讨厌的动物了！

好吧，Erik其实还是很好的，Charles明白即使在内心他也不能就这么否认那位森林守护者的功劳，Erik只是总板着脸酷酷地对Charles做些不合情理的恶作剧显得有些混蛋，可Erik还是Charles最喜欢的朋友，比最喜欢的胡萝卜还要多一点点而已。

没错，惹恼Charles的正是这片树林里被评价为最帅气最有安全感也最冷酷的领导者，狼群首领Erik。和其他树林不同，这个树林里站在食肉链顶端的王者不是狮子或者老虎，而是一匹拥有纯亮黑色毛发的狼，他拥有一个尽管数量不算庞大但战斗实力非凡的狼群，守卫着这片树林不被人类和外来动物入侵。

 

按大自然的规律来说他们俩是不会有太多除血腥暴力场面以外的交际的。

但Charles是一个特别友善爱交朋友的豚鼠，所以他认为有必要去拜访一下这位酷酷的狼先生。

但Charles又应该安分地和其他小鸟、松鼠、小兔子一样和Erik这类对食草动物有生命威胁的捕食者保持距离的，虽然他认为就他这种体型连给Erik塞牙缝都不不够。

然后，在这思来想去瞻前顾后的挣扎中，Charles就这么忘了。

于是谈起他们是怎么成为跨种族至交的，还要从他们的第一次相遇的一个春光明媚的午后开始...

 

Charles推着一个红艳艳的大苹果去看望前几天受了惊吓的山羊Hank，Hank差点被人类抓走幸亏Erik和他狼群及时的帮忙，但Hank还是害怕得最近不敢出门，作为小甜心的Charles当然就要登门拜访了，可惜还没走多久他就遇到了树林里最让人讨厌的动物，黄鼠狼Shaw。

「嘿悄悄是哪个小不点？」Shaw摩拳擦掌地迈着步子拦住了Charles的去路，还自问自答，「奥！是我们可爱的Charles甜心呀！你这是要去哪？」

「不是很高兴见到你，Shaw。」Charles滚着苹果往肚子这藏了藏，「我要去找Hank。」

「哦？所以你带了苹果？」Shaw舔着露出来的牙齿越走越近，「可是山羊不喜欢吃苹果，不如给我吧？」

真是个游手好闲就知道抢别人劳动成果的混蛋，Charles瞪着大眼睛护着怀里的果子，「要吃你可以自己去摘的，Shaw，你有手。」Charles是绝对不会向这种仗势欺人的动物低头的，这引起了Shaw的极度不满。

「我的手就是用来抢别人的！」

Shaw几乎站到了Charles的脑袋前呲起了尖牙，长长的身体都遮住了阳光，阴影盖住了Charles的全身，「所以我劝你现在就乖乖把东西给我，蓝眼睛！否则别怪我——」

「怪你什么？」

一个陌生但充满威慑力的声音从Charles身后的林子里传来，伴随着爪子扫动青草的动静，Shaw的身子居然开始有些颤抖，那个声音也继续不紧不慢地靠近，「Shaw我有没有说过再让我发现你抢别人东西你会被怎样？」

声音越来越近，Charles转身正好看到了那个高大矫健的身影，黑色的皮毛在阳光下显得特别顺滑，让他忍不住都想摸一摸。感觉到了Charles的目光，狼也低下头用灰绿色的眼睛看向他，哦这真的是一双震慑人心的眼睛，这让拥有全树林公认最漂亮眼睛的Charles都忍不住多盯着看两眼。

「Shaw跑了。」Erik身后的一匹爪子特别尖利的灰狼用懒散的语气说道，「要追上去再和他‘谈谈’吗？」

「交给你了，Logan，不用太温柔。」Erik一直没有移开他的眼睛，只是认真地和Charles对视，这让Charles觉得他下一秒就会一口把他吞掉，哪都不自在。

被叫做Logan的灰狼饶有兴趣地打量了一眼Charles，就往Charles身后跑走了，速度快得带起一阵风，刮得Charles赶紧低下了头，只是眼睛疼，Charles这么对自己说，才不是因为看太久了有点不好意思。

可是Erik的眼睛好像一点也不疼，依旧站在那一动不动地盯着Charles。

上帝保佑，这头狼不会正好饿了想找点零食塞牙缝吧？这个想法冒出来的时候Charles冷不丁觉得后颈一股凉意，感觉自己命运多舛，他发誓以后再也不一个人去看望Hank了。

可几秒过后Charles就又抬起了头，他是谁？他是树林里最友善的豚鼠，即使他可能就快被吃了也应该先打个招呼问问自己为什么被吃才对，于是Charles就真的问出了口。

「你好？你要吃我吗？」

Erik的灰绿色眼眸因为这句话有了波动，他转了转耳朵，终于短暂地撇开了视线回答，「不，我不吃豚鼠。」

「奥那太好了！」Charles松了一大口气，没有生命危险，那他可以把握这个机会交朋友了，「可你为什么盯着我？」

Erik被问得失了神，好像这是个很难回答的问题。

然后就在Charles几乎快认为眼前这个森林王者脑子不好是个智障只会耍酷的时候，Erik低沉的声音脱口而出。

「因为我喜欢你——」

这发展会不会太快了些！尽管如此Charles的心脏被这突如其来的霸道告白逼到了嗓子眼，内心像大海一样波涛汹涌，哦天呐...

「——的苹果...」

大海瞬间变成了死海，Charles在心里狠狠地给自作多情的自己挠了两爪子。

面对全是内心戏，脸上一脸惊愕的Charles，Erik对自己让人误会的大喘气式发言没有丝毫的歉意，只是动了动耳朵，继续用灰绿色的眼睛看着Charles...

...的苹果？

「嗯...既然这样...那这个苹果就送给你吧，作为刚才救了我的谢礼。」一向能言善道的Charles此刻只能用行动来掩饰自己的尴尬，人家看你的苹果看得那么认真还表达得如此情真意切，不送给他也说不过去吧。

Charles快速地把大苹果推到Erik跟前，又跑回原位抬头看向后者，「哦对了你是Erik对吧？我还要谢谢你救了Hank！」

「不用谢，Charles。」Erik又动了动耳朵，终于换了个姿势坐了下来，右爪搭上了大苹果。

「哦你认识我！」Charles眼睛亮了起来，「我还以为——」

「Erik！Scott传来消息北边有情况。」

Charles的话还没说完，就差点被Logan跑回来时的又一阵风刮倒，Erik灰绿色的眼睛轻微地眯了起来，随即抬头向天空发出了一声狼嚎，结束了又转头看向Charles。

「再见，Charles.」好像还带了些不舍。

Charles明白有情况意味着有动物受到了生命的威胁，而Erik必须冲在最前线，于是挥了挥手微笑看着Erik黑色的身影跑向北边的丛林。

「再见，蓝眼睛。」

Logan也在离开前微笑着向Charles点头示意，Charles目送着两位勇猛的守护者消失在自己的视野里。

 

然后Logan就又急匆匆地跑回来了，在Charles充满疑惑的注视下一口含住大苹果，「Erik叫我回来拿苹果。」

哦...看来Erik真的很喜欢这个苹果。

Charles这么想着。

 

经历了‘大苹果’事件之后，Charles和Erik就默契地成为了见面寒暄两句的朋友，虽然寒暄也只是Charles单方面地找话题类似‘最近过得怎么样？’，‘今天天气不错？，‘树林里又一棵苹果树熟了。’，Erik只会在见到Charles时停下脚步，用一脸‘全世界我最酷’的表情和冷静的声音说句「嗨」，然后一问一答地回复Charles，耳朵还总是动呀动呀，让Charles已经默认了这是Erik的习惯性动作。

但还是习惯不了Erik有时候大喘气式的发言，这样的例子随着他们关系亲密程度的增加并没有就这样消失。

在树林一年一度的运动会游泳比赛上，Charles正在树林清澈的小河边给比赛选手们加油打气，特别是Moira紧张坏了，好在Charles很会安慰人，他在前者的脸颊上轻轻吻了吻，希望这能给她带来好运，可是Moira却看上去更糟了，像是在Charles身后看到了渔网，吓得直接潜进了河里。

Charles好奇地一回头，就又看到Erik的眼神由小河转向他，由冰冷转向一丝丝温柔，他大概没想到Charles会突然转头，惊讶地动了动耳朵坐了下来。

「嗨！Erik！你也来看比赛吗？」Charles首先友好打招呼。

「不。」Erik的语气一如既往，低沉而充满魔力。

「奥？那你为什么来？」Charles眨着蓝宝石般的眼睛问。

Erik似乎又被问倒了，歪着脑袋皱起了眉头，耳朵一前一后的。

「因为我喜欢你——」

噗通！又来了！Charles感觉自己也跟着Moira一起跳入了小河里，紧张得快要窒息。

「——身后的河...」

窒息到翻白眼，Charles在心里默默地给又给自作多情的自己多挠了四爪子。

「啊哈哈...好巧！我也很喜欢！」Charles看Erik像黑色的哈士奇一样呆呆地坐在自己对面看着自己...身后的河，觉得莫名得有些憨厚，「下次我们一起来河边走走吧！」

Erik终于放松了自己的眉头，面对Charles温柔的邀请露出了满嘴锋利的牙，尾巴也在身后悄悄地晃动了两下。

 

在新年树林圣诞晚会上，Charles准备和松鼠Sean交换了圣诞礼物，Sean就丢下了自己的礼物收起尾巴一溜烟地跑上了高高的树枝，留Charles还抱着未送出的绑着红丝带的松子包裹在底下望着，「你把礼物放那就好Charles！圣诞快乐！」Sean 尖锐的声音从树洞传来。

真是奇怪，Charles放下礼物抱起自己的樱桃一转身，就直接撞上了Erik毛绒绒的前爪。

「你好，Charles。」Erik甩了甩尾巴，「圣诞快乐。」

「你也圣诞快乐，Erik。」Charles伸手摸了摸Erik的爪子，和黑狼充满温柔的眼神对望，周围时间仿佛都静止了。

「我喜欢你——」Erik又冷不丁地说出了口。

这次终于是真的了吗？充满幸福的圣诞节告白？Charles不自觉抬起了前爪。

「——怀里的樱桃。」

Charles早该知道的，Erik式的恶作剧，于是笑着抬起头抱着怀里的樱桃，「抱歉Erik，我不知道你原来那么爱吃水果。」

「可这个是Sean送我的。你的圣诞礼物太大了还在我家呢！」

「没事的Charles。」Erik大概是因为没法得到樱桃显得有些泄气，耳朵垂着可怜兮兮的，「我要的不多。」

「哦我亲爱的朋友，来吧。」Charles向后退了几步展开小小的双臂，「我觉得我可以先给你一个温暖的圣诞拥抱！弥补你喜欢的樱桃？」说着眨了眨眼睛。

Erik愣了一会，呆呆地望了一会Charles，时间久得让Charles以为他要拒绝，然后一个暖烘烘地头就靠了过来，小豚鼠被圈进了大黑狼的臂弯。

「当然，Charles，这就足够了。」

Charles微笑着闭上了眼睛。

 

然而随着发生次数的增多，再好脾气的Charles也终于有些难以招架Erik的恶作剧了。

矛盾发生时，Charles正陪蝴蝶Angel一起在盛放的花丛间采蜜。一如既往的，前一秒还有说有笑的小蝴蝶Angel下一秒就突然扑棱着翅膀发着颤音和Charles告别逃走了，Charles一回头当然又是看到了咧着嘴笑的Erik正有点虎视眈眈地盯着Charles。

「奥Erik！你好吗！」Charles踱着小短腿蹦向Erik，「别介意Angel的离开，她只是对食肉动物的牙齿有些反应过度了。」

「不会，我习惯了。」Erik放低前爪，努力地想用脑袋和Charles齐平，「听着，Emma说我应该告诉你一些事...」

「是什么？Erik？」Charles在原地兴奋地跳了跳，好奇地把耳朵向前倾，喉咙发出快速低沉的震动声*。

他喜欢Erik和他说话，然而...

「是...嗯...我喜欢你——」

不会是...又要来了吧？

「——面前的花...」

果然是...

Charles鼓起了腮帮子，不知道自己是因为失望或是其他什么东西，总之胸腔比吃撑了还要难受地堵着心脏，堵得他都有点生莫名生气了。

「这就是Emma说一定要说的事吗？」Charles抬头瞪向Erik，「Erik你说话的方式得改改了，你知道吗？」Charles有些赌气地叉着腰，他对自己总是被Erik的话左右着情绪真有些忍无可忍了。

「Charles...我很抱歉」Erik的耳朵也无力地垂了下来，「我不怎么会说冷笑话...」

这才不该是个冷笑话，一点都不好笑！

「你把这当作笑话吗Erik？」Charles努力举起手指着Erik的鼻子，Charles甚至开始认为Erik是在对Charles进行可怕的连续性恶作剧攻击，「你让我觉得我很好欺负而你在对我施行糟糕的恶作剧！」

即使Charles现在很生气，可他还是希望把Erik喜欢的东西亲手送给他，于是Charles摘下面前红色的花放到Erik的面前，「再见Erik，你喜欢的花。」

「等等Charles！」Erik着急地跑了几步拦住了Charles的去路，「至少把胡萝卜带走，我知道你喜欢它。」

Charles看着Erik小心地把胡萝卜放在草地上，不敢直视Charles的眼睛，见Charles没有反映，只能垂着尾巴姗姗离开了。

这就是作为居住在这片不算大也绝对不小的树林里一只被所有动植物喜欢和欢迎的可爱豚鼠，Charles烦恼的原因。

他继续紧紧地锁在一起，瞪着眼前的胡萝卜。

在天堂草上空盘旋散步的渡鸦Raven发现了那一团一动不动的郁闷小毛球，兴奋地扑闪着翅膀慢慢地停在了Charles的旁边，「嗨！Charles！你好吗？」

「你好Raven。」Charles有气无力地回答，勉强扯出一个微笑，「但不，我不好。」

「发生了什么！」没有人该让Charles不高兴的，没有人。Raven作为树林里最爱Charles的动物之一，在内心呐喊。「谁欺负你了吗？我去教训他！」

恐怕你教训不动，Raven。Charles想象了一下Erik一口把Raven吞进肚子里的画面。

「不，其实也不是什么大事。」Charles半坐着面向Raven，后者是树林里出了名的反欺凌小能手，也许她知道该怎么面对Erik的恶作剧，「只是最近有个家伙从事来耍我，我要怎么做才能制止他呢？」

Raven扇扇翅膀想了想回答，「用同样的方式！Charles！」

「用同样的方式对待他！」

这会是个好主意！Charles的蓝眼睛里冒出了希望的光辉。

 

于是第二天太阳刚一出来，Charles就启程去找Erik，他决定要用同样的恶作剧让Erik也尝尝他的心情，然后就原谅他。

他先见到的是正在嬉戏打闹的Logan和Scott，两匹狼在见到Charles后都高兴的打招呼，「嘿Charles！来找Erik吗？」

「是的，他在哪？」Charles回答。

「山洞那。」Scott应声，「他从昨天回来就不太高兴，耳朵一直垂着。」

「是啊！那家伙耳朵平时总是竖得直直的，只有在偶尔高兴和害羞的时候才会转动下耳朵。」Logan也附和道，「他现在看上去真可怜。」

高兴和害羞的时候才会动耳朵？

Charles想起每次Erik和他见面时都频繁乱动的耳朵，有点心软了，也许Erik真的没有对Charles恶作剧，他可能真的只是不会说冷笑话。

想到这，Charles加快了步伐往山洞赶，终于看到了在哪蜷成一团的Erik。

「用同样的方式对待他」Raven的话又在Charles脑海想起。

Charles鼓了鼓勇气，选定了Erik身后的一块石头，就是它了，Charles过会就会喜欢它！

「喂Erik！」Charles几乎是用飞的速度跑到Erik面前，Erik听到是Charles立马跳了起来低头用忧郁的灰绿色眼睛看着他。

「那个...」这下换Charles有点害羞地说不出口了。

「那个...我......我喜欢你——」

等这句话出口的时候，Charles的脸都憋红了。

「——的——」

「我也喜欢你！」Erik激动地前爪跳了一下，根本就直接无视了Charles后面犹犹豫豫要说的话，轻轻地俯身压低靠近Charles，就像圣诞节那天一样，眼睛里全是柔情。

大狼Erik用前爪小心翼翼地把豚鼠Charles圈着，将嘴缓缓地靠近Charles 圆滚滚的脑袋印上一个吻。

「我一直，一直——」

「——都很喜欢你。」

没有你的什么，只有你。

 

Charles的反恶作剧计划失败了。

可他却笑着闭上眼睛靠向Erik，比任何时候都要幸福。


End file.
